The Criminal Mastermind and the Black Cat
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Feeling bad for himself after a fight with Sherlock, Moriarty comes across a cat in a black alley.  He thinks it will make a good pet, but, little does he know that it can talk and hear his thoughts.


The Criminal Mastermind and the Black Cat

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this was supposed to be my story for Halloween, so forgive me if this is the wrong kind of season for this!

Jim Moriarty was feeling really desperate and lonely as he walked through the streets of London, kicking the fallen leaves on the ground and looking at all the places that had all the Halloween decorations.

"Stupid holiday. Maybe I should give everyone something to really be scared of. Who am I kidding? _I've lost my touch..._" Sherlock's words begin to echo in him mind, like daggers. _You are nothing but a clever spoiled child, and that's all you will ever be._

That had happened earlier this morning. It was a blow that to his pride. No, that's not true. I'm not a child. I'm thirty-three years-old and still living on my own. You will pay for that insult, my dear, when we meet again. Why are you doing this to me Sherlock? What does Johnny boy have that I don't have. I don't understand. "I could give him anything," Jim said, out loud this time, as he walked into a dark alley. He leaned against a brick wall, when all of a sudden he heard something moving around in the dumpster. To his surprise, a black cat, with green eyes, stared at him.

"Oh great, more bad luck. I don't have any food for you."

_Meow._

Jim had never liked animals. He sat down on the ground and the cat jumped down on the ground in front of him.

_Meow._

"Oh...go away." It walked over and started rubbing against him. It started purring. Jim wanted to knock it away from him, but he had to admit that it was a beautiful cat. Jim then found himself petting it. "You didn't run away from me, but you don't understand half of the things I've done, so you don't have a reason to be afraid of me. Hmm...you don't have a collar on so you're a stray. I know the feeling. It's a pretty cold night."

Jim found himself pulling the cat closer to him. "I think I will tak you home with me. You need a name though. What should I call you? You've got a nice, shiny, black coat. I think I will call you Shade."

_Meow._ It was still purring.

"Let's go home, Shade. I'm going to need to get a few things for you." picking him up as he walked out of the alley.

He normally didn't like to get his hands dirty, or his Westwood suit, for that matter. He tried not to think about the fact that it was probably covered in cat fur right now. He was wearing a black suit, so Shade's fur probably wasn't that noticeable. Shade was still purring. It was getting dark, luckily, it was only a few more blocks to his flat.

Meow.

"We will be home soon, calm down," Jim said, petting Shade.

Then something strange happened. The street lights started to blink on an off. "It's just this night playing with you, Jim," he told himself, as he reached the door. "Welcome home," he said, putting the cat down. It immediately started rubbing against his ankles.

"I think you and I will get along just fine," petting Shade once again. "Well, it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight, Shade."

As Jim got into bed, he could feel something sitting at the end of the bed. He looked up to see Shade staring up at him.

"Oh no, Shade, not on the bed," Jim said, picking him up and setting him on the floor. "Goodnight," he said, and turned off the light.

In the middle of the night, Jim then felt soemthing rub against his face. He rolled over to turn on the light; it was Shade, sitting on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company, what does it look like?"

"Who said that?" Jim said, looking around the room.

"I did," the voice said again.

"I can't see you," Jim said, still looking around the room.

"The cat," said the voice.

Jim looked back at Shade, "wait, you can talk?" Jim asked, surprised.

"Yes, I can. But, not physically. You can hear me through your mind and please don't scream. I got rid of more owners that way."

"How are you talking?" asked Jim.

"I thought we went through this already," said Shade, licking his paw.

"No, I mean, how are you talking?"

"Oh, I know what you mean. Well, I used to the cat of a scientist, but then one day I spilled a chemical on myself, which allowed me to talk to people of above average intelligence; which means you and Sherlock Holmes. I saw what went on between you and him.

Jim did not believe what he was seeing or hearing. For that matter, if this was a dream, it was a pretty good one; so, he decided to play along.

"So, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't have anything to say until now," said Shade.

"So why come to me and not Sherlock?" Jim asked.

"I liked you better, Jim Moriarty," Shade said, jumping back on the bed.

"So, the flickering street lights from before, that you too."

"Indeed it was."

Jim suddenly smiled at this. "So what else can you do? Is there a chance you can cast a spell and make someone fall in love with me?" asked Jim, thinking of Sherlock.

"I'm a talking cat, not a magician. But, I am full of ideas and I can share secrets with you."

"This is way too good to be a dream."

"I was just about to tell you that."

"So, what kind of secrets will you share with me," asked Jim.

"I promise to listen to everything you say, Master. I could play spy for you if you ever need someone to spy on Sherlock or his lap dog. I will be good company for you," said Shade, rubbing against Moriarty again.

"Well, you are quite the little lover, aren't you?" Jim said, scratching Shade's head. "I was right when I said you and I would get along just fine," with that, he turned off the light and instead of making Shade get off the bed, he let Shade curl up beside him. "Goodnight, Shade," he said, kissing him on the head.

"Goodnight, Master," Shade said back.


End file.
